Knight Visitor
by Vampsi
Summary: Clark Kent gets a surprise visitor just before bed.


Knight Visitor

By: Vampira Maxwell

Disclaimer: I do not own The Justice League in any capacity, nor do I own the characters thereof. I am not making any money off of this fic. Both are a crying shame, because I'm obsessed with The Justice League and certain characters thereof, and I am also very poor.

Beta'd by: XXXMystery and Becca.

He had survived another long day as both of his identities. At the Daily Planet, Clark Kent had been ridden especially hard by Perry. On top of that, as Superman, he had to stop another one of Lex Luthor's evil schemes, then go save some Icelandic villagers from a volcano eruption. Next, he had to stay and clean up. So much for gratitude! Then he had to come back to another emergency requiring his attention from the Justice League.

But, now...now he was able to relax blissfully. He could take a shower, maybe even get some sleep. At least, that was what he was hoping for. You never could guess when something was going to happen that would need the attention of the Man of Tomorrow. But, he was hoping that evil and chaos would give him a break for at least eight hours. He'd be happy with six!

He sighed, thinking about how a guy could get burnt out on this superhero gig - at least if he wasn't so soft-hearted and morally driven when it came to the suffering of others - as he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel. With a little bit of annoyance he found he'd forgotten to leave his pajamas or even his robe on the hook on the bathroom door. He was sure he'd brought the robe in...

Clark was probably just tired. He probably just thought that he had. Mind games from sleep deprivation, no doubt. Sighing again, he headed out of the bathroom without anything on. It was his apartment, so he could walk around naked if he wanted to, right? He was a little too tired to bother with super-speeding around.

"Ah!" Clark cried out in genuine surprise the moment he stepped outside of the bathroom, realizing that he was not alone. He didn't go into battle mode because...well for one thing he was naked, tired, and...recognized immediately that he knew the person standing there covered with that black cape and cowl.

Batman narrowed his eyes at Clark, as if he were already annoyed with him, despite the fact that he'd more or less just broken into Clark's apartment.

"I won't be here long. I just came to inform you that the situation in Rhode Island has been taken care of." the Bat said, in his usual deep and monotonous voice.

"What situation in Rhode Island?" Clark frowned, even as he blushed. Was Batman staring at his face or down further? Clark couldn't quite tell, the lenses on the Bat's mask made it difficult, as well as the distance between them. He could have used his x-ray vision, but wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know about it if Batman was checking out his package...

"You don't know about it? Typical." came the disdainful tone. Clark was used to the tone, Batman was that way with everyone.

"Well...sorry." Clark frowned. Why hadn't he been informed? Either way, he was too tired to worry about it at this minute, and too weirded out by standing here and having a conversation in his birthday suit with Batman of all people. If Bats said the situation was taken care of, then it was taken care of. Besides, some of Clark's concentration was not on what Batman was saying but on trying to keep his blush down. His face was hot, he knew he was blushing.

Batman pulled his cape around him for a moment. "It looks as though I've wasted your time. I'll be going so that you can get some...sleep." he said, as if he thought the idea that Superman would need sleep was a little bit absurd.

"Right..." Clark said, blushing even more. Still, he was very proud of himself! He thought he'd handled that with dignity! Not a single stutter! And he hadn't tried to cover himself up like some kind of adolescent afraid of the locker room showers. Wait...maybe he should have?

Batman smirked a bit as he left through the balcony, swinging away. He didn't know what possessed Barry to make such a bet, the odds were severely stacked against Flash. And, as it turned out, Bruce had been right all along. Superman wasn't circumcised.

He thought about this as he swung toward where he'd left the Batwing. Bruce had the satisfaction of knowing he was right, but didn't want to give up the information or the proof - a video tape he'd taken while speaking with Clark - to Barry. No, this would be his personal knowledge and his personal...entertainment whenever he needed such a thing. He'd just tell Barry he was unable to find an opportune moment to find out.

In the meanwhile, Clark went to snatch his robe from his nightstand table, putting it on while he dug out his pajamas just in case there were anymore late-night visitors. But, as he was removing his pajama pants from their drawer, he paused.

"Wait...I never leave my robe on top of the nightstand..." he said to himself with dawning realization and gasped as he turned toward the long-since empty balcony. Clark's eyes widened a bit, though he'd been right...there was nothing to see. The Bat was gone.

"Did he...no...he wouldn't...couldn't...Could he?" Clark muttered to himself, his blush finally getting the better of him and turning his entire face a fire-engine red that would rival Superman's cape.


End file.
